Rempet
The Rempet Empire was an ancient slavery nation north-west of the Burning Sands, where pharaohs ruled over the lush river valleys known as the Cradle of the World. They veneratedthe Sun God, Shem, who passed his divine lineage to the sorcerer-kings. Across the Burning Sands, by Daniel Lovat Clark Old Empire Founding A mortal woman came to the Cradle of the World in the final days of her pregnancy, and the baby was soon delivered of a divine child, whom she named Horiz-Rem. The child rose to become the first pharaoh priest-King of Rempet, the Kingdom of the Sun God. Horiz-Rem had many wives, lived a supernaturally long life, and fathered more than ninety children. Under his rule Rempet became the greatest empire in the world, its pharaohs all traced their lineage back to Horiz-Rem, and through him to Shem himself. Sorcerer-Kings Pharaohs, as divine beings, took as a given their right to rule over all of humanity. As these rulers were sorcerers, dominated humans and even the djinn bowed before the pharaohs. Rempet enslaved entire tribes, and only the al-Qamari, a secret organization, opposed the pharaohs. Which each successive geenration, the divine essence of Horiz-Rem was spread more and more thin. The pharaohs sought means to prolong their lives, adopting blood magic, and created undying servants. Ki-rin Clan When the Ki-Rin Clan reached the Rempet Empire the pharaoh Nephrentep declared their leader, Shinjo-no-Kami, to be Shem'a sister from afar. Nephrentep's hospitality was a ruse, and he snatched Shinjo spiriting her away to his temple-palace, expecting to use Shinjo's divine blood in a ritual to prolong his life. The sorcerer's king undying guard attacked the Ki-Rin and drove them into hiding. The Ki-Rin found allies among the al-Qamari, a secret organization devoted to opposing the Sun Kings. Together the Rempet enemies staged an attack doomed on failure on Nephrentep's temple-palace. Eventually the moon blotted out the sun, throwing day into night, and ruling supreme until Nephrentep was cast down and Shinjo liberated. Demise of the Sorcerer-Kings Over the century that followed slave revolts led by the al-Qamari toppled the sorcerer-priests from their thrones. The Cradle of the World collapsed into warring tribes and city-states, where djinn haunted the wild places and rogue sorcerers importuned the place. New Empire: The Nameless Prophet The man known as the Nameless Prophet appeared and brought new teachings and a new way of life to both human and djinn, which eventually brought peace to the region. His first followers took on the mantle of the al-Qamari, and the new faith became known as the Qamarism. The prophet founded a new empire, and when he died, among his followers was chosen Mahmoud ibn Mansur, a wise thinker, who became the first Caliph, and so the Qamarist Caliphate was founded. Destruction of the Last Pharaoh The Caliphate turned its attention to the Twilight Kings, the undying remnants of Old Rempet. Bolstered by their faith and with the aid of the Twilight Kings' remaining slaves, the Caliphate cast down the mummified pharaohs. Category:Rempet